Hanamaru pippi wa yoiko dake
Lyrics Nihongo ひらりひらりも隙のうちと かけこみ　すべりこみ　うっとり これぞカミカゼ　沿う太陽 虫の息　ひと知れず たいへんなの　現場は火事 憂いなおめめから　発射だ　ぽーん どうかなこれ　新型ギミック あまりに革命的なひと ここからはじめて古今東西 鳴りやまぬ花　焼べるは水平線 めろめろとろけてぽぽんちゅうちゅうさ 明日も昨日のよいこだけ 宇宙から来たすごめのスペック！ べろ出し　やっこちゃん 電源抜いちまうかもう だって もどれない？　嗚呼 かえれない？　嗚呼 時限式カラミティ 一生全力モラトリアム 今日から明日は昨日の未来 へらへらおどけたゴチで注入さ よろしくおあがり　おそまつさーん！ ちゅーちゅ　ちゅっちゅ ちゅーるちゅる　ちゅるりら 雨ニモ風ニモ負ケズ ちら盛りの美学や　ばらばら Romaji hirari hirari mo suki no uchi to kakekomi suberikomi uttori korezo kamikaze sou taiyou mushi no iki hitoshirezu taihen nano genba wa kaji urei na omeme kara hassha da poon dou kana kore shingata GIMMICK amari ni kakumeiteki na hito koko kara hajimete kokontouzai nariyamanu hana kuberu wa suiheisen meromero torokete poponchuuchuu sa ashita mo kinou no yoiko dake uchuu kara kita sugome no SPEC! berodashi Yakko-chan dengen nuichimau ka mou datte modorenai? aa kaerenai? aa jigenshiki CALAMITY isshou zenryoku MORATORIUM kyou kara ashita wa kinou no mirai herahera odoketa gochi de chuunyuu sa yoroshiku oagari Osomatsu-saan! chuuchu chuchu chuuruchuru chururira ame nimo kaze nimo makezu chiramori no bigaku ya barabara English Translation English Translation found by Thaerin Philos from Lyrical Nonesense Staying light and nimble is all part of opportunity; Rushing and sliding along – being so absent minded! Here comes a real divine wind, and the sun in tow – At deaths door with not a soul in sight! It’s a disaster – the area is on fire! Beams firing from gloomy eyes! How do you like this new gimmick? She’s quite the revolutionary individual! It’s gonna start right now, across all time and place – Flowers keep calling out as the horizon throws them on the fire. Falling madly in love, it picks and kisses; But only those children who behaved yesterday and tomorrow! She came here with the highest specs space has to offer: Tongue-Action Yakko-chan! Shall we pull her plug? But, Now she can’t back? Ahh! She can’t make it home? Ahh! It’s a time-limit calamity! A full power moratorium with all the life she has left; Starting today, tomorrow is yesterday’s future! With grimacing laughs and injected feasts, Hello! Order’s ready! Hope you enjoyed it! Chu-chu chucchu, Chu-ruchuru chururira, Resisting the rain and wind; Aesthetics heaping with dazzles, scattered all about! Song Connections/Remixes *The ノスタルジア series use a slightly rearranged version of はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ. Trivia *'はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ' was used as the opening theme of , the successor of the Osomatsu-kun series. *BeatStream, GITADORA Tri-Boost, jubeat prop (10/27/15), DanceDanceRevolution (2014, 11/24/15), REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA (Nov. 25th), and pop'n music éclale use the single album jacket instead of the TV version one. **BeatStream uses a different NIGHTMARE jacket. *In the GuitarFreaks & DrumMania series, はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ's unique video was added on November 9th, 2015. **In the DanceDanceRevolution series, はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ's unique video was added on November 24th, 2015. *In pop'n music, はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ isn't keysounded. *This licensed song is absolutely the first to have BEMANI artists contributing with song-licensed artists. *In BeatStream アニムトライヴ, はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ's LIGHT and MEDIUM chart received the anime's opening video. **'はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ's' BEAST chart also received this video on March 17th, 2016. *'はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ' was added to GITADORA (Mobile) on November 9th, 2015. *'はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ' received a NIGHTMARE chart in BeatStream アニムトライヴ on March 17th, 2016, unlockable via BEAST HACKER. *'はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ's' EX chart was re-rated in pop'n music éclale on March 22nd, 2016. *'はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ' received a new set of charts in REFLEC BEAT 悠久のリフレシア. *'はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ' was added to ノスタルジア FORTE on September 28th, 2017. *For the character of Bakabon Nyami in はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ and 全力バタンキュー, it references Fujio Akatsuka, who created both Tensai Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Jacket Hanamaru_pippi_wa_yoiko_dake Jacket.png|はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ's jacket References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:TV/Anime/Animelo Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:DDR Songs Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Asaki Songs Category:96 Songs Category:AOP Songs Category:Red glasses Songs Category:Yuuji Yoshizawa Songs